20 Years Later
by DXslayer
Summary: ok now i rewrote this story to make it a little better to read
1. New Hero's

Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft, so please don't sue me.  
  
New Heroes  
  
It's been 20 years. 20 years since the zerg made themselves known to the human race, and in that time, many things have changed. Jim Raynor, the last of all human hope, died on what was supposed to be the final battle with the ruthless and merciless zerg. Using his battleship, The Hyperion, he was able to destroy Sarah Kerrigan but at the cost of his own life, like Tassadar had killed the Overmind before. But sadly, though, it was in vein. Because out of the ashes that was the reign of Kerrigan rose a new Overmind, and this one learned from the mistakes of its predecessors. But also, out of the ashes came a new enemy, who was also a new hero. This is his story.  
  
"This is Wraith Squad 210 reporting in and requesting permission to dock. Over." said a Wraith pilot.  
  
"Permission granted, Wraith Squad 210. You must now dock inside the battleship Redemption and drop off your cargo." said a woman over the intercom.  
  
"That's good to hear. I can't wait to drop off this Valkyrie and be done with it." commented the pilot  
  
"Watch what you're saying. 'He' could be listening." said the woman on the intercom.  
  
"Don't worry, this is a private conversation. He can't hear us." said the pilot  
  
"Don't be to sure of that, fly boy." said a different male voice  
  
"Um...uh oh." said the now embarrassed pilot  
  
"You can put yourself down for a week of dish duty." said the same male with a hint of amusement in his voice  
  
After that, the CF/A-19 Wraith fighters separated and went into their own respective docking areas. They looked pretty much the same as the old CF/A- 17s, with the difference that the bottom 'wing' was removed in favor of more docking space. While they were reduced to having only two burst laser guns, instead, now they had an extra set of air-to-air missiles. The mechanics swarmed over the fighters as they fixed them. However, most of the other people were standing in front of the Valkyrie as it docked.  
  
"Do you believe the rumors? Is he really like...that?" asked a very nicely dressed middle aged man.  
  
"Don't know. Can't say I've met him before." said one of the other men  
  
After the frigate docked, a hatch on the bottom opened and out walked a lone man. He was easily 6 ft tall, probably more. Instead of having hair, he had medusa-like spikes on his head. However, most of his other features were human. Well, almost: the black sword-like parts on his arms that went up into his forearms were all BUT human.  
  
The men and women that were standing there had no idea what to do. They had never seen something like this. Shock and revulsion were everyone's dominant emotions at the sight of him. Well, to all of the humans, that is.  
  
"Well, you all don't have to say hi at once." commented the man  
  
"It is nice to finally see you again, Brett." said Zeratul  
  
"You too, Zeratul." said Brett as he embraced the protoss  
  
"So, how went the battle?" asked Zeratul as he and Brett started walking down the halls of the ship  
  
"We lost six good men on that." said Brett, saddened  
  
"Casualties are a part of war, yet their deaths are regrettable indeed." said Zeratul  
  
"I'm going to inform the families." said Brett  
  
"I think it is best that you would get some rest, first." said Zeratul  
  
"Alright. Good night, Zeratul." said Brett as he walked to the barracks.  
  
As he walked away, Zeratul couldn't help but feel like a father figure to Brett. He would be ready to put his life on the line to protect him if necessary.  
  
"What a freak." said one of the men who saw him come out.  
  
In an instant, Zeratul was holding the man by his shirt's sleeve, his eyes showing great anger.  
  
"Say that again in front of me and you will regret it." said Zeratul  
  
Zeratul dropped the frightened man and stormed off.  
  
Well I suppose some of you might recognize this from my earlier fic. Well you're right, except this time, I rewrote it and I hope you all like it. 


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft so please don't sue me  
  
Nightmares  
  
Brett was lying in his bed, staring at the cold metal walls, a pensive look upon his face.  
  
'What will happen to me once this war is over? Will I be executed, will I be a hero, or will I just simply just disappear?' thought Brett  
  
It was then that a female Marine entered his room, holding a standard issue 10mm C-15 Phase Rifle.  
  
"Hello, Melissa." said Brett  
  
"Sir, you're wanted on the bridge ASAP." said Melissa  
  
"I'll be right there." said Brett as he got up. The two started walking towards the bridge.  
  
Brett and Melissa had been friends since his 'birth'. Brett was an experiment, to see if it was possible to blend zerg and human DNA. Needless to say, it was successful, even if it was an aesthetic disaster.  
  
"Sir, I was just wondering? What is this new weapon being built?" asked Melissa  
  
"All I can tell you is this: It will change the tide of the war." said Brett, as they arrived at the door leading to the bridge.  
  
"This is your stop, sir." said Melissa as she walked off.  
  
Brett walked in and saw the usual sight in the bridge of a Battlecruiser. In every seat of the room, people were chatting around about wanting to go back home. At the sight of Brett, though, their conversations changed.  
  
"Is it true, about who his parents are?" asked one of the men  
  
"Wish I could tell you. No one knows." said another man.  
  
"Who cares? To me, he's nothing but a foul-looking freak." said a fat General by the name of John Caesar.  
  
General Caesar's hatred for Brett was almost legendary. The general felt that the war should be in the hands of humans. Therefore, to him, the only thing Brett should be used for is a Zerg detector.  
  
"But sir, he has over a thousand confirmed kills. That's more than all of our kills combined." said the first man  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TALK THAT WAY TO ME, RUNT. HE ISN'T EVEN HALF THE MAN MY MEN ARE!" said the General fiercely, while standing 3mm away from his face.  
  
Now, of course, it was a wonder how it is that the general managed to get himself that close without knocking the man down using his gut, but of course that's not what was on the man's mind right at that moment. He was scared for his life; His pale skin showed his utmost fear. However, what he and General Caesar didn't know was that the man they were talking about was right behind the General.  
  
"That will be enough, General." said Brett, as he grabbed the General by the collar and lifted him off of the ground.  
  
Brett let him down and General Caesar just stood there and walked off, still angry. However, the other man had already run off.  
  
"Remind me again, please: Why we have him with us, Zeratul?" said Brett  
  
Just then, the Dark Prelate appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Because he is the only one who has the keys to the Ion cannons. And you know like I do that won't give up that little advantage." said Zeratul, "How was your rest?"  
  
"Fine, except for the nightmare." said Brett  
  
"You're still having them?" asked Zeratul  
  
"Yes." stated Brett simply  
  
For the past six months, Brett had been having the same nightmare over and over again. He was dreaming of his deceased mother, Sarah Kerrigan, in human form, being attacked by the Zerg. However, when all seemed lost, she was rescued by Brett and his father, Jim Raynor. And just when it seemed that victory was assured, a being came from the sky and destroyed everything in its path.  
  
Now for those of you who are confused how he was born don't worry I'll get into that later on in the story. Ok now please be a responsible reader and review. 


	3. Triton

Disclaimer: I don't own starcraft so please don't sue me  
  
Triton  
  
Several days after the fleet left for home, they all received a hero's welcome. However, unfortunately, it was only the calm before the storm. Brett is walking into a room with a conference table. Every chair is occupied by a grim-looking person and each of them looked like they were very important.  
  
"Alright, men. As you all may know, this latest mission was to receive intelligence on hybrid movements." said Brett  
  
After the hybrids made their appearance on the former Confederacy's home planet, they had started out by destroying the Zerg on Tarsonis, and they have slowly been moving ever since.  
  
"So, what information did you gather?" asked one of the people on the far left.  
  
"They transported their structures from the planet Tarsonis to its closest moon. They've also started building something near the core of the moon they're on." said Brett  
  
"What are they building?" asked a different woman  
  
"That's a good question. Truth is, we don't know." said Brett, "But that's not all, Ladies and Gents. Looks like we're not the only ones who want it."  
  
"What?" asked all of the people.  
  
Brett pushed a button and the hologram on the table switched from the Tarsonis' moon to a view of the whole system. Almost every square inch of the screen showed a fierce, bloody view of a battle. There were ships of every design all over the system.  
  
"Just to give you a clue what it is that were going up against, I'll tell you. There are an unknown amount of pirate militias, Zerg from both Daggoth and the Overmind, New Confederacy, Dominion, Federation of Planets, and of course, the Xel'Naga." listed Brett  
  
Shock was the only emotion on the faces of all those in the room as he said this.  
  
"That's right. If something drove them away from their search for Duran, then whatever is down there is really, really big." said Brett  
  
"We can be ready to launch an attack within a week." said one of the Generals.  
  
"That will not be necessary. If we send the whole fleet, they'll be destroyed before we could even get half way there." said Brett  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" asked Zeratul  
  
"Simple. We'll use the Triton and to place it, three dropships will drop off a strike team." said Brett.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but what is the Triton?" asked Melissa  
  
"I'm glad you asked." Brett pushed another button and up came a diagram of a device, "The Triton is a bomb. It consists of four Apocalypse-class Nuclear Missiles surrounding a central core of Anti-Matter. When the Nukes go, the Anti-Matter condenses, explodes and increases the blasts of the Nukes a thousand fold. To put it simply, it's a Planet Killer." Finished Brett  
  
Everyone was stunned and silent. They couldn't believe that they had something that powerful right at their very doorstep.  
  
"Alright, everyone. Let's saddle up and get ready to ride." said Brett  
  
Well that's it I hope you enjoy it. You all can thank Chrono Cross Maniac for editing this fic. Anyway the next chapter soon come pretty soon. 


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own starcraft so please don't sue me  
  
The Plan  
  
All throughout the docking bay, people were moving at great speeds that hinted massive stimpack use. Techs were checking the wires, Soldiers were checking their weapons, the fueling station's personnel were refueling all of the crafts... To sum it up, everyone had something to do.  
  
"Sir, every ship in the fleet is ready to go on you command." said a young Private  
  
"That won't be necessary. Only have the Tassadar and the three prototypes ready for launch. Tell all the other ships to be on High Alert until our return." said Brett  
  
"Yes, Sir." said the man before running off  
  
"Why are you only taking the Tassadar?" asked Zeratul while standing behind Brett  
  
"Because I want to make sure that I have a home to come home to." said Brett  
  
"But why don't you just take everything?" asked Zeratul  
  
"Both you and I know that we don't have the power to do that. Even with the UED absorbed into us, we still don't have enough." said Brett  
  
"But if you include the Raynor and the Raszagal, it should be enough." said Zeratul  
  
"Even with those two ships, we wouldn't last more then ten minutes." said Brett  
  
The three ships; the Raynor, Tassadar, and the Raszagal were three of the fleet's super carriers. They were also the only ships to have a war oriented AI. Each ship had five Yamato Cannons on a pivot-based turret. In addition, each cannon could be fired continuously for devastating damage. Plus, each ship had a great number of laser batteries. However, the only real difference between the three was how they were arranged. The Raynor, in accordance with the real man, had more laser batteries and better armor. The Tassadar had faster engines and better shields; it would currently be the only ship capable of launching a Triton. The Raszagal was full of fighter bays and had 100 interceptors, all of them located on the outside.  
  
"What will you use once you get planet side?" asked Zeratul  
  
"As you know, we're going to use the new prototypes. We'll mostly use Ghosts, but I'd like to bring along a few Dark Templar. Would you be able to manage it?" asked Brett  
  
"I'll see if I can gather a few volunteers." said Zeratul, "Now, if you don't mind, I must be going. How long until you depart?"  
  
"About 48 hours." said Brett.  
  
With that Zeratul departed from Brett's company.  
  
*2 Days Later*  
  
An assortment of humans and protoss are sitting in a room with Brett standing near a hologram projector.  
  
"Alright, people. Calm down. Now, I'm sure you've all heard of what we are about to do. I brought you all here today to explain what the battle plan is.  
Phase one: When we enter the system, far away from the nearest fight, we will immediately move toward the planet's moon with our escort.  
Phase two: When we get to the moon, we will have our Ghosts and Dark Templar skydive from an altitude of 60,000 ft and regroup at these coordinates," He pointed to a dot, highlighted in red, "while our dropships drop off our Humvees equipped with our new energy cannons here." He said, pointing to a point, closer to the onslaught.  
"Phase three: The Humvees will move to a few clicks north to the enemy base and use their energy cannons to take out these structures immediately. After these structures are leveled, our escort will begin attacking the city everywhere except for road 75, which we will use to get into the underground structure. However, to keep the illusion that we are doing a bombing run, I will activate a beacon, which will signal that we have entered. The enemy will probably begin to bombard the pathway. Meanwhile, the Humvees will continue to lay siege to the city. After the Beacon is activated, they will move back to the starting point and they'll be picked up by the dropships. The dropships will move into low orbit and return to the Tassadar.  
Phase four: The strike team will make its way to the central chamber. It is here that our intelligence believes that the enemy holds whatever it is that the hybrids are building. The strike team will plant explosives.  
Phase five: An Arbiter aboard the Tassadar will transport us from the moon to the ship. After we are aboard, the Tassadar will launch the Triton on Tarsonis and then another Arbiter here at Shakuras will transport the Tassadar right back home. Any questions?" asked Brett  
  
Several hands were raised.  
  
"Yes." said Brett while pointing at one of the people.  
  
"Who will be our escort?" asked one of the few Marines  
  
"Artanis' squad. Anymore questions?" asked Brett  
  
"Why don't we simply launch the Triton on the moon?" asked a Dark Templar  
  
"Because, I'm going for a dual effect here. Most of the Hybrid forces are still located on Tarsonis, and if we take out the moon first, we will still have to take care of the Hybrids later on. Besides, it might be something useful." explained Brett, "Are there any more questions?"  
  
"How will our escort escape?" asked one of the numerous Ghosts.  
  
"Another Arbiter will Teleport the entire squad from Tarsonis to Shakuras." explained Brett, "Any more?"  
  
There were no more raised hands.  
  
"Good. Gear up, and we leave in one hour." said Brett as the room started to empty.  
  
Well that's the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to once again thank Crono cross for editing this chapter. now please be a responsible reader and review 


	5. Hybrids New Toy

Disclaimer: I don't own starcraft so please don't sue me  
  
The Hybrids' New Toy  
  
With the new drop ships loaded, it seemed that everything was ready to go. The Tassadar was arriving at its destination. While everything outside looked calm and ready, inside, all of the people, except for the Dark Templar and Brett, were scared.  
  
"S...sir, may I ask a few questions?" asked one of the few Marines, clearly nervous.  
  
"Sure, kid. Go right ahead and ask. Oh, and what's you name?" said Brett  
  
"John, sir. I just wanted to know: What exactly makes you think that these dropships are the right ones for the job?" asked John  
  
"Well, aside from the fact that they are much faster then your average tin can, they also have shields and personal cloaking. It's the closest thing to perfection that you can get with this mission." explained Brett  
  
"But sir, wouldn't they have detectors around?" asked John  
  
"Yes, of course. But they can't detect this sucker." said Brett  
  
"Mind if I ask why, sir?" asked John  
  
"The cloaking device on this thing was designed by Magellion. He actually found a way to use the cloaking energies of the Dark Templar and have a craft use it. Well, to be more precise, we installed a dying Dark Templar into this. With his approval, of course." explained Brett.  
  
"So, we're basically inside a flying dragoon?" asked John  
  
"Yep." stated Brett  
  
"Sir, we've reached the planet. But, there is a problem." said Artanis over the intercom.  
  
"What's up?" said Brett  
  
"It appears that a zerg hive has made its way down to the surface. Shall we destroy it?" asked Artanis.  
  
"No I'll take care of it myself." said Brett as he opened the back hatchway and exposed the inside of the cargo area to the moon's atmosphere.  
  
"Um, sir? Don't you need a parachute?" asked John  
  
"Don't worry. I've done this before." said Brett before he jumped out of the dropship.  
  
"Is that guy nuts or something?" screamed John  
  
"Young terran, if I were you, I would let him be. He knows what he's doing." said one of the Dark Templars  
  
Brett was falling through the sky and the Zerg hive was getting gradually bigger by the second. As soon as he hit the ground, the impact created a crater that was 100 ft wide. However, judging from the blood coming out of the ground, Brett would have to say that there must have been some Zerg underground where he landed.  
  
"Ouch, that must have hurt." commented Brett as all the zerg in the base investigated what had happened  
  
"Well at least you're not the Overmind's Zerg." said Brett as he brought out his two swords and started running toward the oncoming Zerg.  
  
About an hour later, all of the people were waiting at the coordinates for Brett to return.  
  
"Are you sure he can do that?" asked John  
  
"Don't worry. He's done this before." groaned one of the Ghosts  
  
Five minutes later, Brett joined the group.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. The base had a really tough Ultralisk." apologized Brett  
  
"Do not worry Brett, all our forces are in position and awaiting your orders. Also, we brought along your rifle and armor." said Zeratul  
  
"You know, not to sound ungreatful or anything, but I'm surprised that you wanted to come along." commented Brett as he disappeared behind a tree.  
  
"A different conversation for a different time Brett, Come now, I believe the marines' trigger finger is getting itchy." said Zeratul  
  
"Alright, alright. I just finished putting on my armor and already you're whining. Ok, I'm ready. Let's go." said Brett  
  
"Sir, mind if I ask why you have those holes in your suit?" asked the only female ghost  
  
There were several slits on his forearms that the other men did not possess.  
  
"Let me put it this way. If you're an enemy, you don't want to find out." said Brett  
  
The group picked up and jogged to the coordinates that they were supposed to go to.  
  
"Alright. Open fire." ordered Brett into a communications radio  
  
After he said it, four yellow orange orbs appeared in the sky and arced upward, before quickly moving down. When they hit the ground, they made an explosion that would have rivaled a small nuke.  
  
"Targets destroyed. Bombing commencing." said Artanis  
  
"Alright boys and girls, let's move out." said Brett  
  
The strike team moved through the city, as silent and stealthy as the wind over an open field. The nine Ghosts and three Dark Templars, along with Brett, moved through the city as it burned to the ground around them. All around, Hybrids were trying to put out the fires that the bombers made, yelling in anger at the sight of their burning base. The team moved through the city and found what they were looking for: The entrance to the facility.  
  
"Alright. Finally, we're here." said Brett as he activated the small hand held beacon he had brought, "Ok. Everyone inside."  
  
Everyone rushed inside after Brett activated the beacon. Shortly after the last man entered the doorway, a huge explosion closed it, rocks covering the entrance completely.  
  
"Alright, everyone. Ten minute break." said Brett, as everyone sat down.  
  
"This is too easy." commented one of the Dark Templars  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just thankful that Duran failed with his little experiment." said Brett  
  
"What do you mean, he failed? They're still here, aren't they?" asked the female ghost.  
  
"Well, Duran was going for the perfect creature, both in power and intelligence. He got the power he wanted, but the things have the brains of a drone." said Brett  
  
"Are you forgetting something?" asked Zeratul  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. There is, however, a mutation among them. That one is their leader. It's also the one who brought down the Dominion." said Brett  
  
"Brett, explanations later. We must go now." said Zeratul  
  
"Already? Man, I'm still tired." whined one of the Ghosts  
  
"Don't worry. We may have 100 miles to go, but thankfully, it's all downhill." said Brett  
  
The group started to move down the corridor until they came upon what looked like an elevator.  
  
"How far down do you think this thing can go?" asked Zeratul  
  
"Here. Let me take a look." said Brett as he pulled out a device and pointed it downward.  
  
A red light went out of the device and down underground. After a few seconds, red numbers appeared on the side of the device.  
  
"Alright. This thing will take us 900 feet. That's all the way down." said Brett, "But the bad news is that this is no elevator. Well, it doesn't have the elevator box car."  
  
"Then, how are we going to get down?" asked Zeratul  
  
"Well, a hybrid would survive the fall. Even I would. But a Protoss or a human wouldn't stand a chance, so that means that everyone will have to climb down. Don't worry. I'll jump ahead." said Brett before he jumped down the shaft.  
  
The Ghosts and the Dark Templars started to unpack their climbing gear and started making the long trek downward. When they finally finished, they entered a massive room. There were about a dozen hybrid bodies either cut in half, or had a nice size hole in their mutilated chests.  
  
"Sir, shall we plant the explosives?" asked the lead Ghost  
  
"That won't be necessary. We're taking it with us. Set a transponder to it and get ready to leave." ordered Brett  
  
"Yes, sir." said all of the Ghosts  
  
"What? Why are we sparing the abominations' machine?" questioned Zeratul  
  
"Don't you see what it is?" asked Brett  
  
"No." stated Zeratul  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get the hell out of here." said Brett  
  
"Mind if I ask why, sir?" asked the female Ghost  
  
"Because there are Zerg on the way down." said Brett  
  
Before anyone could say something else, they were all transported out of the room and into the safety of the Tassadar's belly.  
  
"Finally, we're out of that hell hole." commented one of the Ghosts  
  
"Is everything ready?" asked Brett  
  
"Yes, sir. The Arbiter is ready to act on your command and the Triton is ready for launch." said a man over the radio.  
  
"Good, evacuate all of our forces and execute the rest of the plan." said Brett  
  
The Tassadar shook from launching the Triton, which had been enveloped in the same fold in space that Brett and the crew were in just minutes earlier. 


	6. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own starcraft so please don't sue me

Home

Travel, compared to back when this war first started, had become relatively quick. What would have taken a week to do before was easily reduced to a few hours.

Everything was going fine, that is until they finally arrived on Shakuras. The Overmind's Zerg had arrived.

"Sir, the Zerg have overrun Shakuras. Looks like we chose a perfect timing." said the woman at the radar station.

"Move in the _Tassadar _and launch all of the fighters. Have all of the Marines shipped groundside." said Brett

"That last command will not be necessary." said the A. I.

In remembrance of the real Tassadar, the A.I. of the ship was designed to look like the hero, from which it took its name.

"Mind if I ask why?" demanded Brett

"Simple: Because I have conversed with my comrades and the overlords that were supposed to drop off the ground forces have already been destroyed. However there are a small number of Snakelisks that have already attached themselves to our Battlecruisers." said Tassadar.

"How many and which ships?" asked Brett, as he looked through the viewport.

The Snakelisk had been created when Earth was overrun. It was originally the Texas Rattle Snake converted to be a new type of troopship. It would literally bite into a ship, where the poison gland had been converted into acid producers, and literally melt there way through the hull and deploy its contents inside the infected ship, in hopes that it would overtake the ship and destroy it from the inside.

"There are three ships, each ship has two attached to it and they have deployed their forces." explained Tassadar, "Two of them have already eliminated the forces. However one of them is being overrun."

"Which one?" asked Brett.

Tassadar just brought his head down and said "The _Redemption_."

'Melissa is on that ship.' thought Brett.

"What is being done to save it?" asked Brett.

"General Caesar has ordered that we are to leave the ship alone." said Tassadar

"Ignore that over-inflated wind bag. Listen up, everyone. We're going to help the _Redemption _from those oversized bugs." ordered Brett, "I want every available Marine to get in a dropship within five minutes. Whoever's not ready by then will be left behind, and God knows how much marines hate to be left behind."

By the time the deadline was up, every Marine that was on the ship was in position on his dropship, fully loaded with heavy equipment and weaponry. The fact that they even had half of their forces ready by that time shocked even Brett. It was also weird that they had a sudden shortage in stimpacks.

"Launch." ordered Brett, while inside a dropship's cockpit.

When all fifteen dropships launched, Brett took a look outside to see how the space battle was going. Scattered everywhere were the bodies of both friends and foes. Wraiths, or what was left of them, were scattered everywhere. Protoss scouts, what few were killed, looked like they could be salvaged, but of course they would probably not be. However, what littered space the most was zerg: from Mutalisks, to Devourers, to Guardians, and Sharktons, a fairly recent breed of zerg.

The Sharktons' origins could be traced back in the same way as the Snakelisk, namely that it too came from Earth, when it was overrun. Its swift speed allowed it to destroy turrets on large capital ships; it also had a fearsome reputation as a great anti-fighter unit. It could either take out fighters with its massive jaws or it could use its own version of spines and launch them with what used to be their gills. It's also been highly known as the hydralisk of the sky.

"Alright, everyone. We're going into a hostile ship and we have no idea how many bugs are left when we arrive. Could be ten or a thousand. The moral of the story is to keep your eyes open and not to let them get to the engine room at ALL costs. Do you get me?" said Brett.

"We get you, sir," yelled all of the Marines.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear. Everyone, move out!" commanded Brett

After Brett said that, the bay doors opened into a major firefight. All around, there were Zerglings running around, unchecked.

"Alright, people. Get'em full of lead." ordered Brett

All of the Phase Rifles fired at once. The mini blue orbs that came from them burned their way through the zerg-hardened carapaces and into their soft organs. Most of the zerg went down on the first wave, and the rest tried to get into the dropships, only to meet their deaths.

"Pair up by threes and use your scanners. If you see something that isn't friendly, shoot first and never ask questions," said Brett

"What about you, sir?" asked one of the male Marines.

"I'm going to head up to the bridge and see if I can clear a few pesky Zerg along the way. The rest of you know what to do." said Brett

"Yes, sir." yelled the Marines, as they ran out of the docking bay.

Brett started running toward the bridge in hopes that Melissa was already there. However, along the way there, he ran into many Zerg. All along the way, there were Zergling sliced in half and Hydralisks with holes in their hard heads. However, nothing would have prepared him for what happened on the bridge. All around, there were human and protoss bodies mutilated in the worse possible way for anyone to die. However, there was only a single Marine left and she was fighting hard just to stay alive; it was Melissa.

Melissa's rifle ammo had already been depleted and had been left with her Automatic pistol. With the help of careful aiming, she was able bring down a Zergling with a single shot. However, like all weapons, this too ran out of ammunition. A Zergling jumped and readied its sickle-like spines.

'This is it, it's over.' thought Melissa

Well, that's it and I hope you enjoy it. Now, for some bad news, you see, since I've entered the military I won't be able to write the next few chapters. Anyway, bad news aside, please be a responsible reader and review.


	7. New Zerg

Disclaimer: I don't own startcraft so please don't sue me

The New Zerg

However, when it was only inches away from the deathblow, it almost instantly exploded in a massive amount of blood and gore. After the shock of seeing the Zergling explode, she saw Brett standing there with his swords drawn and covered with blood.

"Melissa, you alright?" asked Brett

"I wasn't until you showed up." said Melissa

"What's the situation?" asked Brett

"Well, what's been going on is nothing short of pure hell. The Snakelisks were full of nothing but Zerglings, and they were brimming full with them, I would have to say that there were about 40 or so for each ship. My squad and I split up in hopes that they would divert some of their forces and give chase, but they didn't. They went straight for the Bridge and nothing stopped them. Everyone that had followed me is dead. The rest of my squad said that they would be heading toward the armory." explained Melissa

"What about the engine room?" asked Brett.

"Don't know, Bravo squad was going to handle them. Last I heard, they were able to hold them off but they were running out of ammo." said Melissa

"Well, let's get going. I'll have six of my men stay here and we can move out." said Brett, "I'm going to need six volunteers to guard the bridge."

In less then five minutes, four men and two women had volunteered to guard the bridge.

"Come on." ordered Brett as he and Melissa moved out

For a ship full of Zerg, it was surprising that they didn't see a single on the way to the armory. But it was soon understood why they didn't see a single one. When they got to the armory all, they saw, aside from a couple of Thunderbats, was somewhere around thirty Zergling bodies all in various stages of electrocution.

"Sorry about the mess sir, we'll clean it up he he he." joked a Thunderbat

A Thunderbat is a second generation Firebat. Instead of firing super hot plasma, it fired electricity even more powerful then a thunderbolt. The technology for this was designed by Magellan, a very efficient scientist who created many other things. The suit was designed like the Marines, except that it was a little thicker to make sure that the person inside the armor wouldn't get fried in the process. The main advantages that came with this new development were greater firepower, instead of taking out two or three zerglings in a few seconds, it could now kill about five in a single second. Not to mention that it had an increased range, and continuously fired. Also, the fact that it would never run out of ammo could be considered a bonus.

"Don't worry, someone else will take care of the cleanup. Just grab all the ammo you can carry and head toward the engine room." said Brett

Everyone had duffle bags full of power packs, namely magazines for the rifles. Once again, for a ship supposedly full of Zerg, there were surprisingly few encounters along the way. However, just like last time there were the rest of the zerg trying to get into a room, except this time it was the engine room, and unlike last time, the Humans and Protoss were losing this fight.

"Damn, I brought fifteen drop ships worth of Marines on this boat. How on earth are they able to overwhelm my men?" questioned Brett while looking at his scanner.

"Sir, I think you should see this." stated Melissa

Brett stood beside Melissa and looked at her scanner.

"What's up?" asked Brett

"You see these other blips. They're not moving, but yet, it's weird that it seems as though that all of the other Zerglings seem to be coming from it. Could it be a new type of Zerg?" questioned Melissa

"It's possible. After all, we haven't seen all of the new species that have been developed since Earth was taken over." said Brett

"So, what are we going to do?" asked one of the Thunderbats

"You three are going to crawl through the air vents and get to the engine room to resupply the people there. As for me, I'm going after that new type." explained Brett

Brett didn't even have to order them as they knocked open one of the vents and started climbing in. It was time like these that Brett was glad for type 3 armor. Just like the armor that was used at the beginning of the war, this too was pretty much a robotic suit with a person inside. Although this one is by far less bulky and is much stronger, the real innovation to this is the way the armor 'shapes' itself. The armor stretched itself to fit the wearer.

"Good luck." said Melissa

"Thanks, good luck to you too." said Brett

Melissa and the two Thunderbats moved through the vent and disappeared from Brett's view.

"Now, where is that Zerg?" said Brett

Inside the engine room, three Marines and four Protoss were lying in wait for the next wave of Zerg.

"Man, where on earth are these guys coming from?" questioned one of the Marines

"I wish I can answer your question, my brave ally. But I'm afraid that I do not know myself." said a Zealot

It was then that they heard a sound of someone hitting metal and hitting it hard.

"Great, and here I was, hoping on getting a break before I died." said the same Marine

"Do not fear. If you fight bravely, then your place with your ancestors will be assured." said a Dark Templar, "I will take the front."

The Dark Templar took the front, with the marines and zealots covering the rear. They were waiting to fight, ready to die. But this time, their deaths had not come for them. Instead, one of the venting grates fell and out came Melissa with the two Thunderbats. She soon realized that this wouldn't be enough to hold back the Zerg.

"Don't shoot! We're friendly." stated Melissa

"Who're you?" asked a second Marine

"We're the last of Beta Squad, we're also here to help." said Melissa

"I hope you brought some power packs." said a third Marine

"We did, who's in charge of this area?" asked Melissa

Melissa observed the surviving members of Bravo squad and Protoss. All together there were four Marines, including herself, armed with the standard issue Phase Rifle, two Thunderbats with their guided lightning rods, three Zealots with their Psi Blades, and a Dark Templar with his Warp Whip Blade.

"It seems you are, Ma'am. You're the only officer here. Our captain got fragged with the first wave. Hell, it's a miracle that we managed to last this long." said the first Marine

"Alright then, looks like I'm in charge. That is, if you guys want to follow my orders?" asked Melissa to the Protoss in the room.

"We shall follow your orders to the death." said the Dark Templar, with nods of approval from the Zealots.

"Ok then, everyone, come over here." said Melissa

On the other side of the door and down the hallway, a lot of the Zerglings had gathered to storm the engine room. However, the humans and Protoss' last hope was moving in behind the force and was going to attack their flank.

Brett moved, with the stealthy silence that would have even impressed a Dark Templar. Coupled with his night vision ability, he was a one-man army. As he moved, he started to notice a new shape. Until he came closer, he hadn't even noticed it. It was clearly insect-like, when he was finally able to see its head. It had a few blade-like appendages that were clearly used for self-defense. However, it wasn't the blades that had gotten his attention. It's what was coming OUT of them that had gotten his attention. Once every thirty seconds, a new Zergling popped out of their long white backsides, ready to fight. Brett realized that this must be some sort of zergling factory.

Brett jumped from the shadows and rushed the new creatures. Both of them saw him coming and unleashed their claws. To Brett's surprise, they were able to extend a long way and almost succeeded in hitting Brett. He jumped into the air and extended his swords in mid-air. He started to spin while he was going downward and when he hit the ground, he slashed through the face of one of the Zerg, cutting its face in half, killing it instantaneously. He got up and started to rush the last creature.

The second creature started to extend its claws in rapid fire, trying to hit Brett. Each one was dodged with ease. However, it was when Brett came in close that the creature revealed its ultimate surprise. The creature extended its head and captured Brett inside of its Ant-like mandibles.

"AHHHHHH." screamed Brett as his body, which would have been crushed in a second if it wasn't for Brett's hardened carapace, was painfully crushed.

Brett sheathed his swords and started to grab a needle from one of his pockets. He jabbed it into its head and injected the poison into its body. After a few moments, it let go of Brett and just sat there, twitching a few moments before it stopped, dead.

"Hope Magellan enjoys these new specimens." commented Brett. The surprising part about this was that it only took him about five seconds to kill both of those creatures.

Melissa was in a crouching position, awaiting the arrival of her death. The sound of the Zerglings pounding on the metal door could be heard all over the room.

"How long do you think it'll take them to pound through the door?" asked the third Marine.

"Maybe five minutes, at the most." said Melissa

What happened next was a complete mystery. The Zerglings were pounding through the door, and the next moment, everything was completely silent, and there was the sound of thunder.

"It's safe to some out." said Brett through the door.

"Do you think it's safe?" asked the second Thunderbat.

"Don't know. Do you guys sense anything?" asked Melissa to the Protoss in the room

"No, I don't sense anything out of the ordinary." said the Dark Templar

"Alright then, cover me," said Melissa

Melissa moved towards the door control and pushed the OPEN button. With a hiss, the doors opened to reveal Brett standing amongst a hundred dead Zergling bodies. It was clear that the Zerglings died from massive electric shock, the type of shock that is only ah produced by a massive Psionic Storm.

Alright alright alright now for those of you who think I'm dead. well guess what your wrong and you'll give me 30 pushups for being wrong. Ok now you see for almost a year I've been busy because I joined up and now I'm free to type again.


End file.
